


monochrome.

by boysandghouls (blindedbythetomlinsun)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Colours, F/M, Fluff, How Andrew Met Steven, M/M, Poetic, Rhyming, Short & Sweet, Sort Of, Soulmates, Universe Alteration, based on a video, colours and people, don't worry all those relationships will make sense, i mean not really - Freeform, rhyming is an underappreciated art, same normal universe except a few minor changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbythetomlinsun/pseuds/boysandghouls
Summary: Steven was silver, and though Andrew had hated being grey, he'd been shown that to be "monochrome" was okay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on this wonderful, lovely video of something I like to call, "How Andrew Probably Met Steven." I saw it and KNEW it just fit with them.  
> https://vimeo.com/21667074  
> PLEASE WATCH THE VIDEO FIRST SO YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHAT I WAS GOING FOR LMAO

In a world full of colour - a world of vibrant, bright hues - there were plenty of unicolour mates one could choose. There were varying shades of blue, red, pink, and green. Of purple, and orange, and everything else in-between. 

Each colour unique in its own little way, just like the person who had it - quite a special display. For each person was different, as colours sure are. With people and colours, the distinction wasn't far. Every person had a colour to best represent their personality, aura, and whatever else it meant to make them unique, their own person, a soul. To find a different colour to pair with was the goal.

Colours could complement, blend, not-mix, or contrast. It was all a great part of finding one's perfect match. Say your colour was blue - bright skies and high tides. It could be a type of white tone with which you'd collide. Or, perhaps, you're light pink - soft flowers, lemonade. Your match could be lilac, or something else of that shade.

With colours, just as people, there are many to choose. It's all about who you think brings out your best hues.

But there existed a colour that wasn't so bright - wasn't vibrant, or lively, one that didn't feel "right." This colour was grey, and named Andrew Ilnyckyj. If he hadn't known any better, he'd brush himself off as plain "picky." But the truth was, there was no one who matched his dark, stormy hue. And - pardon the pun, but - he began to feel blue.

BuzzFeed had loads of people and therefore loads of colours to boot, but when it came to his options, Andrew's situation was moot. There was Keith, a nice yellow, all loudmouthed and fun. But Keith had coral Becky as his special one.

Sly, sarcastic, and beautiful, there existed Eugene. His colour was one of the darkest of green. But Eugene and our Andrew were too similar in shade - both too dark and broody, no light could be made.

There was Ashly, light purple, sweet and charming - she _gleamed_. Purple and grey weren't _too_  bad together, it seemed. But light purple, Ashly found, could stand better alone. And so they departed. Of course. Andrew should've known.

There was Ryan, almost ochre - a sort of reddish-gold. Though gold and grey worked well together, Ryan's heart was sold. (Ryan didn't even know his heart had been taken - by dark, metallic-green Shane whose own feelings began to awaken.)

Andrew also had Adam, light brown, soft and warm. But good friends they were, something they didn't wish to harm.

"You're moping," said Adam one day, ever-eloquently. "Stop that."

Andrew scoffed.

"If only it were that easy."

"Sometimes colours, and people, are best just by themselves."

Andrew knew that meant nothing, so he continued to dwell.

Adam sighed.

"If it's really that big of an issue, then listen. My friend has a new series, but something's just ... missing."

Andrew raised a brow, a gesture for Adam to keep going. He wasn't _interested_ , persay, but ... he _was_ quite keen on knowing.

Adam continued, "He needs a new co-host, a partner, you know? And I think you'd be perfect for it. I think you should go."

Andrew merely gave a shrug, half-hearted, but still there. At least Adam couldn't say he was being unfair.

So with slight reluctance and at Adam's insistence, Andrew resolved to learn of this person's existence. To BuzzFeed the next morning our grey protagonist went, hoping that this meeting would be time nicely-spent.

And then.

And then Andrew met Steven, of the lightest of hue, and Andrew couldn't help but blurt, "Hey, you're like me, too."

Steven was grey, but of a much lighter tone. He glistened and sparkled; this man fucking _shone_.

"I'm Steven," he said, shooting Andrew a warm grin. "And yes, my hair matches my colour. Now, shall we begin?"

Steven talked about _Worth It_ , his show about food. Meanwhile Andrew thought about Steven, improving his mood. Steven was like Andrew, but beautiful and light. Andrew couldn't understand it - was being grey _alright?_ For all his life, Andrew thought grey to be dull, lifeless, and boring. One plain shade, monotone, useless, and left everyone snoring. It was the colour of clouds on a glum, rainy day - something kids associated with being unable to go out and play. It was colour without colour - lacking chartreuse, violet, or green. It made Andrew seem sullen, or  _creepy,_ or ... mean.

But now here was a man who had changed Andrew's world view. A man who was grey, but ethereal, too. Steven radiated brightness while _still_  metallic and cool. Full of enthusiasm and joy without looking a fool. He was radiant and suave, bouncy but also collected. Introverted yet charming, an art he'd somehow perfected. He glimmered like light on a smooth, metal beam. He shone like the sun, his smile a nice gleam.

Steven was silver, and though Andrew had hated being grey, he'd been shown that to be "monochrome" was okay.

"I'll do the show," agreed Andrew with a nod of his head. (He was desperate to know Steven.) "It sounds great," he said.

Steven beamed a bright smile, leaving Andrew in awe. Steven's smile was the best thing that he ever saw.

And so partners they were, and continued to be. Traveling, eating food, and overall, being happy.

Despite Andrew's initial reluctance and thanks to Adam's small shove, Andrew soon found himself to be falling in love. And as _Worth It_ progressed, it became clear as day: Steven was the silver to match Andrew's grey.

Steven made Andrew feel shiny and bright; in turn, Andrew grounded Steven when his energy took flight. They were like the same colour, just in varying shades, and Andrew couldn't help but feel that his whole life had been made. He knew what they said about birds of a feather, and  _fuck_ , if they didn't work better together. They balanced each other in the best type of way: the glisten of silver and the smooth tone of grey.

"I think we match," said Andrew, one fateful night. They were in Australia drinking wine, and it just simply felt _right_.

Steven smiled over at Andrew, melting our grey darling's heart.

"Took you long enough," Steven laughed. "I've known that from the start." Steven reached out a hand, eyes hopeful and soft. Andrew took it and suddenly his heart felt aloft.

"I love you, you know," Andrew murmured real shy. "I've never felt this before. You're a unique, special guy."

Steven squeezed Andrew's hand.

"I know that I was meant _just_ for you. I know we're silver and grey, and I know that I love you, too."

The two sat in silence, still holding hands. The quiet was something only they'd understand. What they had was unique, a once-in-a-lifetime chance. But they managed to find each other by some funny happenstance.

Though Andrew had moped for what seemed all his life, he'd finally found someone to rid him of that strife. He no-longer thought it was bad to be grey, for now he had someone bright who made his "dullness" okay.

For Steven was silver, and grey Andrew felt great: he'd finally found someone that was worth all the wait.


	2. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a chapter, it's just me showing you guys the colours I had in mind for everyone.  
> moodboards courtesy of yours truly.  
> if you're on mobile, scroll/swipe left to see the full moodboards! but try and see them on desktop bc I formatted them so nicely and mobile ruins it :(

_But there existed a colour that wasn’t so bright - wasn’t vibrant, or lively, one that didn’t feel “right.” This colour was **grey** , and named  **Andrew Ilnyckyj**. If he hadn’t known any better, he’d brush himself off as plain “picky.”_

* * *

 

__

_There was **Keith** , a nice  **yellow** , all loudmouthed and fun. _

* * *

 

__

_But Keith had **coral Becky** as his special one._

* * *

 

__

_There was **Keith** , a nice  **yellow** , all loudmouthed and fun. But Keith had  **coral Becky**  as his special one._

* * *

 

__

_Sly, sarcastic, and beautiful, there existed **Eugene**. His colour was one of the  **darkest of green**. _

* * *

 

__

_There was **Ashly, light purple** , sweet and charming - she gleamed. _

* * *

 

__

**_Purple_ ** _and_ **_grey_ ** _weren't too bad together, it seemed._

* * *

 

__

_There was **Ryan** , almost **ochre**  - a sort of  **reddish-gold**. _

* * *

 

__

_(Ryan didn't even know his heart had been taken - by dark, **metallic-green Shane**  whose own feelings began to awaken.) _

* * *

 

__

_There was **Ryan** , almost  **ochre**  - a sort of  **reddish-gold**. Though gold and grey worked well together, Ryan's heart was sold. (Ryan didn't even know his heart had been taken - by dark, **metallic-green Shane**  whose own feelings began to awaken.) _

* * *

 

__

_Andrew also had **Adam,**   **light brown** , soft and warm._

* * *

 

__

_**Steven**  was  **grey, but of a much lighter tone.**  He glistened and sparkled; this man fucking shone. _

* * *

_And as Worth It progressed, it became clear as day: **Steven**  was the  **silver**  to match  **Andrew's grey.**_

_**Steven**  made  **Andrew**  feel shiny and bright; in turn,  **Andrew**  grounded  **Steven**  when his energy took flight. They were like the same colour, just in varying shades, and  **Andrew**  couldn't help but feel that his whole life had been made. He knew what they said about birds of a feather, and fuck, if they didn't work better together. They balanced each other in the best type of way: the glisten of  **silver**  and the smooth tone of  **grey.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm most proud of the shyan one and Steven's, because they took so long to do and they turned out better than I had originally planned!!! but I'm extremely proud of every single one, they all took a long time and they were all labours of love and they all turned out beautiful :')

**Author's Note:**

> for the sake of the story just pretend that Andrew and Steven hadn't met before Worth It even though I know they had (#UniverseAlteration)  
> anyways this is literally so dumb but I'm just so so so so proud of it, rhyming is an underappreciated art.  
> sorry if you don't agree with the colours but here they are! I only made Andrew grey just to match the video's theme, I don't genuinely think he's grey. in reality he'd be something like this: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/76/22/54/76225496671f2a1da134322d88be14f3--kitchen-dresser-room-kitchen.jpg (a hot honey ;D)  
> 


End file.
